Schicksal
by Kashi-Squall-LuciusBlack
Summary: Ist eine OneShot. Also selber lesen.


_Hi alle zusammen_

Anmerkung: Ich möchte meiner wunderbaren Betaleserin danken, das sie meine grauenhafte Grammatik immer verbessert. 

Genre: angeduteter Shonen Ai, Death

Disclaimer: Die wunderbaren Charakter und Orte gehören J.K. Rowling. Die Idee gehört aber mir ;)

So jetzt gehts los...

Schicksal 

Ich stehe an deinen Bett. Dein helles blondes Haar leuchtet durch das Mondlicht. Du siehst so friedlich aus, wenn du schläfst. Mit meiner Hand streich ich über deine Wange. Meine Augen wandern zu deinen lieblichen Mund, der so manch wunderschöne Stunden mit sich gebracht hat. Meine Hand wandert weiter hinunter zu deiner Brust, wo lauter kleine rote Male zu sehen sind, von unserer der letzten heißen Nacht. Draußen wird es langsam hell, ich weis das ich bald gehen muss, _ohne dich_. Mein Blick wandert weiter hinunter zu deinen flachen, muskulösen Bauch der durch das harte Training zustande gekommen ist. Deine Beine sind so schön und lang. Dein ganzer Körper ist so wunderschön, _das ich glaube vor mir liege ein Engel ._ Ich _werde dich vermissen, mein Schatz._ Aber ich habe keine andere Wahl. Mein Blick wandert zu der aufgehenden Sonne. _Ich muss jetzt gehen._ Meine Lippen berühren ein letztes Mal deinen so wohltuenden Mund. Nach diesem Kuss drehe ich mich um und verlasse dein Zimmer, _für immer_. Meine Füße tragen mich zu dem Ort, wo ich meinen letzten Atemzug nehmen werde. Es tut mir leid, _mein blonder Engel_, aber es kommt jemand anders und nimmt meinen Platz ein. Ein letztes Mal streift mein Blick das alte Gründerschloss, wo ich aufgewachsen bin. Wo ich zu der Person geworden bin, die ich heute bin. Ich hoffe du wirst jemanden finden, der nicht so ein Feigling ist, _wie ich_.  
Ich verlasse den Platz für immer und stehe einem Feind und Freund gegenüber.  
Sie hassen ihn alle aber er ist anders als die Leute ihn kennen. Aber dennoch ist es unser beider _Schicksal zu sterben_. Dort auf den Hügel steht er, der größte Magier der Zeit. Noch ein paar Schritte und ich stehe vor ihm.  
Eine Weile stehen wir schweigend voreinander und blicken uns an. „Ich bin stolz auf dich. Jemanden der soviel Bürde auf sich getragen hat und dennoch den Weg des Lebens gefunden hat, gibt es selten. _Ich bin stolz darauf, das du mein Sohn bist._" sagt er. Ich lächelte ihn verlegen an. „Danke für die letzten Zwei Jahre, sie waren sehr schön, aber nun ist es Zeit das ich dem Schicksal entgegen trete. Lass uns in ein neues Abenteuer stürzen, _diesmal zusammen, Vater_." erwidere ich.  
Ein letztes Mal umarmen wir uns, sprachen gedanklichen den Avada Kedavra. Ein letztes Mal sah ich mein ganzes Leben vor mir: Wie ich bei Muggeln aufwachse, wie ich Ron und Hermine kennenlerne, die ersten 5 Schuljahre, Sirius, wie ich meinen Engel begegne, _wie aus Feind - Freund wurde_. Wie ich lerne was Liebe bedeutet. Das ich noch eine Familie habe. Ich muss lernen mit dem Tod umzugehen, ich habe mich magisch und seelisch weiterentwickelt und habe mein eigenes Leben führen können. Mit dem Gesicht meines Geliebten schloss ich die Augen und murmele. "_Ich liebe dich, Draco Lucien Malfoy." _

Im Laufe des Tages wurden die beiden Erzfeinde auf den Hügel von Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape entdeckt. Sie transportierten die beiden nach Slytherin Manor und begruben sie, mit einer kleinen Trauerfeier auf den Friedhof der Slytherin, neben Salazar Slytherin. Draco Malfoy verfiel in eine tiefe Depression aber ihm kam Hilfe durch Blaise Zabini. Dieser holte ihn aus seiner Depression. Er zeigte ihm die schöne Welt auf ein Neues. Draco Lucien Malfoy war nach vielen Jahren geheilt und hatte wieder den Sinn seines Lebens gefunden und heiratete Blaise Zabini. Sie bekamen 2 Söhne und ein Mädchen.

Severus Snape und Lucius Malfoy führten die Gruppe aus Schwarzen Magiern weiter an.  
10 Jahre später wurde die schwarze Magie legalisiert und für dunkle magische Kreaturen wurden Rechte erschaffen. _Mit dem Tod der beiden Erzrivalen und Freunde ging eine neue Ära in der Zauberwelt auf. _

The End


End file.
